<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baby Dragon by mindtricks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463141">The Baby Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtricks/pseuds/mindtricks'>mindtricks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtricks/pseuds/mindtricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to save the baby dragon, but every choice has its own consequences. Which one is Newt willing to pick?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein &amp; Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 </strong>
</p><p>Everything had gone wrong.</p><p>It was supposed to be very simple. They get in, save the one-year-old baby Swedish Short-Snout, and then get out. Well, maybe not that simple, as it was guarded by some of Grindelwald's followers.</p><p>Yep. Definitely not that simple.</p><p>They were supposed to have back-ups. MACUSA's aurors would be protecting them from the east and west side, French Ministry of magic from the north and south, and British from the air. But when they arrived, the French ministry suddenly bailed.</p><p>And then a group of giants attacked.</p><p>The plan was botched. The whole thing was a trap. They were outnumbered, surrounded by explosions, roaring giants, and flying hexes.</p><p>It was <em>chaotic.</em></p><p>Yet in the midst of it all, they found the baby dragon. It was chained to the ground, wounded, and Newt couldn't help but run towards it as fast as he could.</p><p>'NEWT! You can't – they'll see us!' Tina cried, but he was already running. As soon as he got to it, the dragon opened its eyes. 'It's alright,' Newt whispered, 'I'll help you, it's alright.' And he set to work. The fact that the dragon didn't even bother to react worried him.</p><p>'Newt! It's a trap, we need to go!' Tina ran towards him and tried to pull him off the dragon.</p><p>'NO! If we don't save it, it'll die! They're going to use its skin to make shields and I'm NOT going to let that happen!' He tried to cut the chains with a spell, but they seemed to be cursed with some sort of dark magic that they would not break.</p><p>'Newt, please!' Tina begged desperately. 'The chains are cursed, there's <em>nothing</em> we can do unless the one who cursed them died!' There was another explosion not far from where they were, and she knew they were going to be discovered soon. She could cast a shield charm, but with a dragon of this size (it was quite enormous, even though it was just a baby), she needed at least three other people to cast the charm at the same time.</p><p>'Just give me minute, I'll figure things out – '</p><p>'NEWT, LOOK OUT!'</p><p>And then suddenly everything was spinning. Newt felt his body hit the ground, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the stars. He looked around and realised he was on a beach.</p><p>And there was no dragon in sight.</p><p>He got up and saw Tina standing in front of him. Suddenly he felt anger bubbling inside of him. After throwing a nasty look at her, he turned around, picked up his suitcase and started to walk away.</p><p>'Newt!' he heard Tina called, her voice trembling. 'Newt, I'm sorry!'</p><p>But he kept walking.</p><p><em>'Newt!'</em> he heard her steps following him, but he was so mad that he ignored her.</p><p>'How could you! Of all people, how could you leave it to die!' his voice quivered as he yelled to her without looking back. 'You know it's just a baby! You know that they're going to kill it! I thought <em>you,</em> of all people, would understand!'</p><p>But as he walked on, he suddenly realised he could only hear his footsteps.</p><p>'Tina?' he whipped his head around.</p><p>He could feel his heart dropped as he saw her body lying on the sand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>‘Tina!’</p><p>Newt hurriedly went to her, haphazardly threw his case on the side and turned her body upwards. It was lucky she fell on to the soft sand instead of the rocky terrains surrounding the beach, otherwise she would’ve hit her head. Newt cradled her in his lap, softly patting her left cheek with his right hand, desperately trying to wake her up.</p><p>‘Tina, love, please wake up, Tina,’ her face was pale, her cheek felt cold to his touch. She was breathing, but very weakly. He quickly scanned her body to see if there was any injury. It wasn’t until he lifted her waist a little that he realised there was a pool of blood seeping into the sand underneath.</p><p>‘Merlin’s beard, <em>shit!</em> No, oh no,’ he softly laid Tina down and hastily opened her navy-blue leather coat. <em>It’s very heavy</em>, he suddenly thought, <em>how in merlin’s name can she move so quickly in this?</em> Her white shirt was stained red with blood and the sight made Newt really sick. Don’t get it wrong, he was used to seeing blood; he had seen a lot of abused creatures and tended their injuries. But the sight of Tina drenched in her own blood…</p><p>He turned Tina’s body to her left side, carefully pulling her shirt out of the trousers to assess her injury. There was a hole on the right side of her back, around her waist, about half a centimetre in size.</p><p>
  <em>Gunshot.</em>
</p><p>Newt panicked. He’d seen gunshot wounds before, during his time serving very briefly on the western front as infantry, before he was moved to deal with Ukrainian Iron Bellies on the eastern front by the ministry. At that time, he’d seen the wounds on dead soldiers, the ones he helped to carry towards the field where they were to be buried.</p><p>He had never had to actually deal with them.</p><p>‘Calm down Newt,’ he took a deep breath, ‘Stop the bleeding. Check whether there’s an exit wound or not’. He swiftly pulled the front of her shirt and examined her stomach. <em>None.</em> That meant the bullet was still inside her. He needed to act fast.</p><p>After casting protection charms around them, he held Tina’s form up with his knees, summoned his case and opened it. Then he used the <em>mobilicorpus</em> charm on Tina to slowly bring her down into the case and lay her on her front onto his makeshift bed. The sounds of hungry creatures were echoing around the shed, but at that moment his ears were ringing, and his brain could think of nothing but Tina.</p><p>He hastily removed his outer clothes, leaving the shirt and braces on, and then rolled his sleeves while kneeling on the floor beside the bed. ‘I’m sorry,’ he murmured to Tina before tearing the back of her shirt, revealing the wound and an embroidered bralette slightly stained with blood. He took the ruined shirt off her, washed his hands, and then dripped a few drops of wound-cleaning potion on the wound, causing it to smoke and Tina’s back to suddenly arch.</p><p>‘Aaaargh!’ she jerked awake, her fists clenching the bedsheet. Newt quickly stroke her head, sweeping her hair off her face. ‘It’s alright Tina, you’re alright. Take a deep breath for me, love.’</p><p>‘What happened?’ she asked, her voice trembling.</p><p>‘You’re injured, but it’s not a serious wound,’ he lied, his heart thumping loudly against his ribs. ‘I need you to lay very still and to stay awake, can you do that for me Tina?’</p><p>‘Okay,’ she answered feebly. Newt held his wand with his mouth, and then ran to get a bottle of dittany and murtlap essence from his cupboard, as well as a pair of scissors, several clean cloths and a roll of bandage. He was having an epiphany about the safety of using the <em>accio</em> spell to retract the bullet from the wound when she suddenly spoke up.</p><p>‘Have you heard anything about the baby dragon?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be posted tomorrow.</p><p>I made up a theory in which portego (shield charm) can protect witches and wizards from spells, but not from bullets. Or anything that is muggle-made. So even though I believed that Tina was able to cast the portego charm before they disapparated, the bullet could still go trough.</p><p>I also tried my best to research about the type of bullets used during WWII, but apparently there was a lot! LOL<br/>So I decided to pick one that the Germans used (assuming that Grindelwad uses the German army to his cause) and I apologise if there's any inaccuracies. I know nothing about guns. Or wars. Anyway.</p><p>What do you think? Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Have you heard anything about the baby dragon?’</em>
</p><p>Newt froze. He could feel his heart clenching. He turned his head; eyes slowly moving towards Tina’s. They were looking into his weakly, but he could see the fire in them.</p><p>
  <em>Like fire in dark water. Like salamanders.</em>
</p><p>Tears suddenly sprang in his eyes and he looked away. He couldn’t help it. <em>How can she worry over that when she herself is in the verge of death?</em></p><p>‘Newt?’ she asked worriedly.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it, Tina,’ he answered her hastily, grabbing his wand from his mouth and knelt beside the bed on the floor. He decided that as long as he pointed his wand directly and straight upon the wound, the bullet would come out exactly the way it came in. It would have to do. He didn’t dare himself to open Tina up with a blade.</p><p>‘<em>Organorum perlustro</em>,’ Newt murmured. The spell revealed no severe organ trauma and he sighed in relief. The bullet was probably lodged in the muscle. <em>Either it was a stray bullet, or the shooter’s position was too far</em>, he thought. Whatever it is, he was quite grateful. Now he just had to hope that the bullet was intact.</p><p>‘I need you to close your eyes and lay <em>very still</em>, do you hear me?’ Newt told her firmly, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. ‘if it hurts, just… Just bite the pillow and hang onto the bedsheet.’</p><p>‘Okay.’</p><p>‘I’m going to count to three so you can get ready, alright?’</p><p>‘Newt, what is…’</p><p>‘No question, please Tina. Just… Trust me, I’ve got you.’</p><p>Tina closed her eyes.</p><p>‘Take a deep breath. In one, two… three. <em>Accio bullet.’</em></p><p>The bullet came zooming out of the hole and he caught it. It was intact.</p><p>‘Oh, thank merlin,’ Newt gasped, his body finally gave way from the stress and he slumped over her waist, tears flowing in earnest.  Then he remembered that he was putting his bodyweight on her and flung himself off her.</p><p>‘So sorry, Tina… Did it hurt? How are you feeling? Tina?’ he asked, frightened when she didn’t answer straight away. She slowly opened her eyes, and to his relief, gave him a feeble smile.</p><p>‘I’m okay, Newt. It didn’t hurt,’ she said weakly. However, there was a tear that escaped her eye and Newt knew that not only it actually hurt, but she was also trying to mask her pain from him. He wiped the tear with his thumb and kissed her forehead.  </p><p>‘It’s done. I’ll just have to bandage you up and then you can rest.’</p><p>After cleaning the blood and applying murtlap essence to the wound (after which Tina visibly became more relaxed), Newt dabbed some dittany and new skin started to form, closing the wound. He then covered it with a folded clean cloth and wrapped a bandage around her (‘Sorry Tina, could you lift your waist a bit?’). He sent the bottles and paraphernalia back to their places with his wand, and then summoned a vial of blood-replenishing potion and a clean cup.</p><p>‘Newt,’ Tina called.</p><p>‘Yes, Tina,’ he hurriedly answered her.</p><p>‘I’m cold.’</p><p>He looked at her naked form (well, there was the bralette, but still…) and his eyes widened comically, face and ears turning beetroot at an alarming rate.</p><p>‘Merlin’s beard! <em>I’m so sorry, Tina</em>!’ he ran towards a drawer at the corner of the shed and pulled out a yellow-grey striped pyjama top from it. ‘Here,’ he shoved it to her without actually looking at her.</p><p>She could hear the Diricawls chirping from afar<em>.</em></p><p>‘Newt, I can’t get up. You have to help me.’</p><p>Tina could see the back of his neck getting impossibly redder. ‘Right, of course,’ he swiftly turned around, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face. He put his hands around her back, carefully turning her body and helping her to sit.</p><p>‘Can you move your arms?’ he asked softly.</p><p>‘I think so,’ she answered, trying to lift her right arm up. It hurt and she involuntarily scrunched her face. Newt, noticing this, stopped her and gently lifted her arm to put it inside the sleeve before doing the same with the other one. He then very carefully buttoned the pyjama, which was really hard to do because he tried to keep his eyes on her face. He was still trying to insert the third button when he felt her cool fingers on his wrist.</p><p>‘Newt,’ she smiled. ‘You’re doing it all wrong.’</p><p>He was. The first button was inside the second loop, and the second one was inside the fourth. He was about to apologize when Tina stopped him again by cupping his left cheek and said, ‘You can look, I don’t mind.’</p><p>Her eyes were soft, and Newt understood that she meant it sincerely. There was no sexual implication. So he looked and quickly finished the job.</p><p>After helping her to drink the blood-replenishing potion and some water, he guided her to lay on her front again. ‘We shouldn’t put any pressure to the wound just yet,’ he explained, while covering her with a blanket. He then sat on the floor and held her hand, trying to make it warm. ‘Rest, Tina.’</p><p>She looked at him, her eyes half-closed.</p><p>‘Was I shot?’</p><p>‘Mmm.’</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>‘I’m sorry. You must be terrified.’</p><p>He kissed her knuckles tenderly. ‘Don’t be. I was the one who acted like a prat. I’m sorry.’</p><p>She squeezed his hand.</p><p>‘I’m sorry we had to leave the baby dragon.’</p><p>‘No, no… I-,’ he tried to suppress his tears. ‘I’d rather have the baby dragon <em>killed </em>than loosing you.’</p><p>‘Don’t say that,’ her brows furrowed. ‘We have to get it back once I’m feeling better.’</p><p>‘Tina–‘</p><p>‘Promise me, Newt.’</p><p>He sighed, and then wiped his face on his sleeve. ‘Alright.’</p><p>‘Okay,’ she closed her eyes.</p><p>Newt watched her until she was asleep, marvelling at her beautiful face and her kind soul. <em>Never again</em>, he thought, <em>never again </em><em>I ignore her opinions. Never again I let her get hurt. </em>It was impossible, he knew. But he would try his best, <em>heck</em>, he would die for her.</p><p>‘I love you,’ he whispered.</p><p>He fell asleep, still holding her hand, his heart felt finally full for the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>I tried my best to depict how gunshot wound should be treated, but hey, I'm not a proper medical person so I'm really sorry for the inaccuracies. But then again, I imagine magical people have different way in treating gunshot wounds (sort of?).<br/>I also invented a spell in latin, and again, I don't speak latin. So I'm sorry if it's wrong. And please tell me if it's wrong. Let me know in the comments about what you think! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck at making titles. I'm sorry. This story is fully written, and I'll be updating everyday (yay!).<br/>I originally posted the first chapter two years ago on another site (I know, I know, but my muse decided to stay dormant what could I do?), but this lockdown has my creativity to suddenly appear so...<br/>Hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Comments, suggestions, critics will be much welcomed. They get me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>